First Meeting
by TaverenGaidon
Summary: A disgruntled Mirajane Strauss has a nighttime argument with the annoying neighbor next door/Highschool AU/Fluff/Miraxus
Prompt: It's 3 am and you're blasting off classic rock at full volume and your music taste might be awesome but soME PEOPLE are trying to sLEEP

16-year-old Mirajane Strauss had been able to deal with a lot of bullshit. There was her brother Elfman, who she loved dearly, but he never had been able to really handle being careful. She could remember several occasions where he had accidentally broken a few of their mother's favorite vases. Then there was her sister Lisanna, who was a dear, but did she really have to bring home every single cat she found? It was basically everyday that her sister found some abandoned animal and took it home, before her mother had to give it back to their proper owner. Of course, Mira would never fully voice her opinions, they were her siblings after all.

But that one person...for the past week she had heard some awesome rock music from their next door neighbor. She hadn't minded the music, it was good, exactly what she liked. But it played at three AM. Three. In the morning. Who the hell did that!? Ok yes, she could appreciate music, she wanted to be a musician after all. But she wanted to sleep at three in the morning, not deal with obnoxious neighbors! She had managed to deal with it for the majority of the week; but the saturday morning after a particularly hard history test, she had had enough.

When the music started, she had been having a wonderful dream about beating Erza in one of their minor competitions, when the sounds of a guitar riff woke her. Her sky blue eyes slowly to regard the black ceiling, listening to ACDC's Highway To Hell. While she had to admit she liked this person's music taste, enough was enough. She was going to go and confront this stranger, which only seemed to bother herself.

Springing out of bed, she pulled on a black tanktop and shorts, a scowl on her face. Pulling her white hair out of her eyes, she pulled it back into a messy ponytail, a few strands falling out and into her face. Not really caring much about anything else, she grabbed a pair of flip-flops and stormed out of her own house. The night was quiet, or well quiet enough without the the music blaring loudly. Cutting across their lawn, she hopped the fence and looked up at the house the music was coming from. She could see the outline of a male in the window, the lights on...who the hell stayed up this late? Letting out yet another yell, she decided it would be better to confront the culprit directly instead of waking someone else in the house.

Heading around back, she found a way up to the roof, and then to the window. Taking a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles against the glass window. Apparently the person inside could hear over the music, because it silenced in a moment. There was a little shuffling around, before the curtains were pulled away and the window opened.

Standing there was a tall, muscular, blonde man. Mira guessed that he was around seventeen or eighteen years old? Dressed in a short sleeve shirt and sweatpants, it allowed her to look at his impressive arms...not like she was paying attention to them in the first place. He had an unamused look on his face, a small frown on his face. "...you want to tell me why you're up here?"

Mira stuttered slightly, temporarily forgetting her reason for being here, before it came back to her. Placing her hands on her hips she scowled at the annoying boy. "Have you ever heard about sleeping? Or turning down your music?" She said in a tone that wasn't the friendliest, but neither was it entirely cold. She was willing to give him the chance to apologize and turn off his music.

The male looked Mira in the eye, his orange eyes meeting her sky blue ones, before he let out a small laugh. Smirking, he crossed his arms, a look of defiance on his face. "Oh yeah? Why should I do that? You aren't the boss of me."

Mira had been willing to let it slide, until he said that last sentence. With rage filling her body, she scowled even more and leaned forward to poke his chest, rather hard. "Because _I_ have to sleep! And it's annoying to hear it at three in the morning!" Ok, so maybe the music wasn't the problem, it was just the lack of sleep. Or maybe it was because he was so infuriating. Either way, he needed to be stopped.

Unfortunately for Mira, her little demonstration only seemed to humor him even more.

That same smirk was almost teasing her, and the way his body silently shook suggested that he was laughing. Was he laughing at her?! "Ok, here's what I'm going to do." The man shrugged lightly before leaning forward, that smirk growing as a light glinted in his eyes. "Make me turn off my music." After a press of the button, the music resumed once more, louder than ever.

Mira's eye twitched slightly, before she smirked back. Checkmate. "Alright." Within a moment, she had tackled the man and the two started wrestling. Maybe the music wasn't that bad since it allowed her to fight someone.

Across the fence sat Elfman and Lisanna, who were watching the entire scenario through a set of binoculars. Chuckling quietly to themselves, the siblings turned to each other and fistbumped each other.

"It worked.' Lisanna whispered softly, a small giggle escaping her as she looked back at the house of the Dreyars. The family of two, an old man and a teenager, moved in in the first week of summer. Instantly Lisanna wanted to get payback on Mira when she saw the younger one. Mira always tried setting her up with someone, so now it was her mission to help set her up with someone. With Elfman's help, they managed to learn more about their neighbors; eventually getting the old man, named Makarov, to convince his grandson to start blasting music. Once the two had heard Mira getting out of bed and leaving the house, they went to the window to watch.

"She definitely likes him." Elfman remarked, glancing at the house with a kind of smirk. Mira always fought people she liked, or well, that's what the two siblings thought. Noting that the commotion was starting to die down, they went back to their beds. It seemed that their entertainment had ended.

The morning after, Laxus went downstairs into the kitchen. The weird girl, whose name was Mira, had left shortly after their fight had ended. She had convinced him to turn down his music, but only after their wrestling ended in a...compromising position. She had quickly left soon after he pointed this out, only managing to catch her name. She had been a good bout of entertainment, and of course it was good to know there was someone interesting in this town. Maybe he'd go visit her in the middle of the night like she had done; it was only fair after all.

As he started making himself a bowl of cereal, his grandfather came downstairs and poked Laxus to scoot him over. "I heard some interesting things last night." The old man started to make himself some coffee, before he looked over at Laxus and winked.

The teen groaned lightly and went to the table, plopping down so he could start eating. Great, now he wasn't going to get past it was he? Groaning slightly, he started to eat as Makarov laughed. "That's none of your business." It wasn't his grandfather's business about what happened between him and a girl at three in the morning. A girl who actually fought him, and one who was actually interesting. Shit, he was going to have to go over there wasn't he?


End file.
